


Boromir is Paranoid

by LinnaeMR



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnaeMR/pseuds/LinnaeMR
Summary: My tumblr is @mrsmidnight15
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Reader





	Boromir is Paranoid

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @mrsmidnight15

Imagine Boromir being really superstitious and he invites you to go cryptid hunting. He's very cautious and meticulous about it and manages to drag along an unwilling Aragorn and Legolas tagged along too (only because Aragorn came) into the woods to look for cryptids. Boromir is extremely twitchy and is on high alert the entire time, constantly jumping(which he denies doing) and pulling you behind him everytime he 'hears' or 'sees' something. Aragorn is sighing and shaking his head at Boromir the entire time, begrudgingly dealing with Boromir snapping at him for not taking the trip seriously enough. Legolas is very confused, the question of what cryptids are itching at his head but is too reluctant to voice it, seeing very well how into it the gondorian is and doesn't want to see how he'd react to Legolas's lack of information at the subject.

Your Pov:

I smiled as Boromir and I held hands as we walked along the trail, Aragorn trudging behind with Legolas in tow. I was glad Boromir had something that he was passionate about, albeit he could come off as a bit strong and obsessive to people who didn't know him very well.

Aragorns Pov:

Why did I agree to do this? Once again I resisted the urge to put my head in my hands as Boromir pulled Y/n behind him, _again_ , babbling about how he was positive he saw something. Poor Y/n, I was surprised they were able to handle him so well and tolerated his complete slighy obsessive nature when it came to cryptids in general.

Legolas's Pov:

What are cryptids? I'd ask but I already saw Boromir chew out Aragorn twice, first for forgetting to grab an extra flashlight then Aragorn started teasing Boromir for jumping, which he still vehemently denies doing. 


End file.
